Mother Pluto
(USA) | color process = Technicolor | runtime = 8 minutes, 35 seconds | country = United States | language = English | preceded by = The Country Cousin | followed by = More Kittens }} Mother Pluto is a Silly Symphonies cartoon released on November 14, 1936, directed by David Hand. The cartoon features the adorable pup, Pluto. Plot The cartoon starts out in a farmyard with a hen in Pluto's doghouse. When she wakes up, she noticed a butterfly and went to go after it. She hid all of the eggs from the hay in Pluto's doghouse so that no one would steal them. Once she left, Pluto went through a hole back to the farmyard gnawing a bone to his doghouse. When he was inside, he felt something underneath him and heard some noise. That's when a chick hatched and Pluto was very surprised. Then all of the other chicks hatched and followed Pluto outside of his doghouse. He wanted to escape and he went over the fence. He thought he was safe until the chicks went through the holes to follow him. When he found out that the chicks had followed him, he knew he had to go through with it. The chicks were playing with Pluto until he noticed that the chicks were going after a grasshopper. When the chicks were chasing the grasshopper, he decided to take advantage and to leave the chicks alone. When Pluto was walking away, he noticed a chick was jumping up and down. It turns out that chick had the grasshopper in its mouth and it went off. The chick was sad, so Pluto decided to cheer it up. While he was doing that, all of the other chicks came, and Pluto started to enjoy being a mother. He even was cool when one of the chicks pulled his ears. When a caterpillar sprung out of its hole, all of the chicks were chasing the caterpillar. Then the caterpillar scared the chicks and Pluto scared the caterpillar back in its hole. The hen came back into Pluto's doghouse only to notice that her chicks hatched and were gone. The hen was running around frantically and she found her chicks with Pluto, and the hen and Pluto were arguing over the chicks. The hen went to go get her husband, a rooster to help her get back her chicks. The rooster, and Pluto were fighting as the chicks went in his doghouse. Pluto was tired after the battle and he went to rest in his doghouse. Pluto was reminiscing about his time with the chicks until they appeared and Pluto embraced them and they lived happily ever after. Voices * Pluto: Pinto Colvighttp://www.disneyshorts.org/shorts.aspx?shortID=249 Mother Pluto * The hen: Florence Gill Home Video Release Silly Symphonies (DVD) 2001 References External links * * Mother Pluto at the Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts * Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:1936 films Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Disney animated short films, 1930s Category:1936 animated films Category:Pluto (Disney) short films Category:Films directed by David Hand